earth199999fandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man 2
Iron Man 2 is a 2010 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name from Marvel Studios and Paramount Pictures. It is the sequel to 2008's Iron Man, and the second film in a planned trilogy. Directed by Jon Favreau, the film stars Robert Downey Jr. reprising his role as Tony Stark, an industrialist and master engineer, also known as the superhero, Iron Man. The film was released in the UK on April 30th and in North America on May 7, 2010. The soundtrack will feature music by AC/DC. Synopsis The world is aware that billionaire inventor Tony Stark is the armored superhero Iron Man. Under pressure from the government, the press, and the public to share his technology with the military, Tony is unwilling to divulge the secrets behind the Iron Man armor because he fears the information will slip into the wrong hands. With Pepper Potts, and James "Rhodey” Rhodes at his side, Tony forges new alliances and confronts powerful new forces. Plot Six months after announcing he was Iron Man, Tony Stark has used his Iron Man Suits to bring about a negotiated peace treaty between the major super powers of the world, and his immense popularity with the general public is only furthered when he fulfills his father's dream by opening the "Stark Expo", to showcase all the latest inventions that will benefit the world. Stark is, however, still vilified by the United States government, and Senator Stern in particular, who demands that he hand his armor technology over for the United States Armed Forces. Stark refuses, publicly shaming rival Justin Hammer in the process by highlighting his own failed attempts at recreating the technology. All is not well in Stark's life, however: he has discovered that the palladium in the Arc Reactor keeping his heart beating has begun to poison his body, slowly killing him, and all attempts to find a substitute element have failed. Slowly going off the rails as a consequence of what he believes to be his impending death, he appoints his personal assistant Pepper Potts CEO of Stark Industries, replacing her with Natalie Rushman. While racing in Monaco, Stark is attacked by Ivan Vanko, who has constructed a miniaturized arc reactor of his own, including whip-like attachments harnessing the electrical energy. Defeating Vanko with the aid of his Iron Man Mark V, Stark discovers that Vanko is the son of disgraced Russian physicist Anton Vanko, who collaborated on the first arc reactor with Stark's father Howard Stark. Vanko is promptly broken out of jail by a revenge-seeking Justin Hammer colaberating with the Ten Rings who earlier provided Vanko with a fake passport, who puts him to work fashioning a line of "Iron Droids" that he will use to upstage Stark at his own Expo. Tony throws what he believes will be his last birthday party and promptly proceeds to get drunk whilst wearing the Iron Man Mark IV armor, forcing his friend Lt. Colonel James Rhodes to don the Iron Man Mark II armor and subdue him. The two fight throughout Tony's house before firing their repulsor's at each other sending them both back. Tony who is full of alcholol is dazed and watches as Rhodey flies away in the armor. Tony gets up and roars at his guests wanting them to elave. Disgraced, Stark is approached by Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. while he is eating doghnuts and reveals he knows that he is dying and to get a grip on his life. He also reveals that "Natalie" is his secret agent Natasha Romanoff and provides him with a chest of his father's old artifacts that can hopefully be used to find a cure for his palladium poisoning as well as assignment Natasha and Agent Coulson to watch him. Reviewing the film reels in the chest, Stark discovers a message from his father that leads him to the original 1974 diorama of the Stark Expo: in reality, a disguised diagram for the molecular structure of a new element. Stark hand-builds a particle accelerator with the aid of his computer JARVIS and Agent Coulson who leaves shortly after on a new assignment and synthesizes this new element, creating a new triangular chest arc that cures his poisoning. Simultaneously, at Stark Expo, Hammer unveils his new military drones, captained by Rhodes in a heavily-weaponized version of the confiscated Mark II armor. Unfortunately, it is soon discovered that Vanko has complete control of both the drones and Rhodes's new armor, and Stark as arrives they go on the attack even Rhodes who can't control his suit. As Stark battles against the remote-controlled enemies, Natalie has Happy drive her to Hammer's Queens facility to stop Vanko. By the time they arrive, Vanko has already departed for the Expo in a new, more powerful suit of armor, but Natalie is able to give Rhodes control of his armor again so that he and Stark can fight Vanko together. The two armored allies combine their powers and successfully take Vanko down, but his armor and drones are revealed to have been equipped with self-destruct charges. As they begin to go off, Stark realises one is destroyed outside the Expo where Pepper is and races to save Pepper, rescuing her at the last minute. After landing on a roof she quits her CEO position, and she finally gives Tony a kiss, to which they both find Rhodes sitting a few meters away. He then claims he was there first so they should get their own roof after Stark tries to defend himself. At a debriefing, Fury informs Stark that while Stark is "unsuitable" for the "Avengers Initiative", S.H.I.E.L.D. wants Iron Man as a consultant. Stark says that Fury can't afford him but agrees on the condition that Senator Stern present him and Col. Rhodes with their medals for bravery. Agent Coulson is driving to a remote impact crater in the New Mexico desert. As he informs Fury over the phone that they've "found it", the crater is shown to contain Mjolnir, the hammer of Thor. Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Don Cheadle as Jim Rhodes / War Machine *Mickey Rourke as Ivan Vanko / Wiplash *Sam Rockwell as Justin Hammer *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanova / Black Widow *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Paul Bettany as JARVIS (Voice only) *Clark Gregg as Agent Coulson *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *John Slattery as Howard Stark *Leslie Bibb as Christine Everhart *Gary Shandling as Senator Stern *Olivia Munn as Chess Roberts *Kate Mara as a U.S. Marshall Planets *Earth Locations Countries *United States of America *Russia *Monaco Places *Los Angeles *Malibu *Monte Carlo *Edwards Air Force Base *New York City Other *Tony Stark's House *Stark Industries Headquarters Vehicles *Rolls Royce Phantom *Audi R8 V10 Spider Organizations *Stark Industries *S.H.I.E.L.D. *United States Armed Forces *Ten Rings *Hammer Industries Quotes Trivia *Al Pacino was considered for the role of Justin Hammer. *Fann Wong, Ziyi Zhang, Katrina Kaif, Priyanka Chopra and Deepika Padukone were considered for the role of Rumiko Fujikawa. *Robert Downey Jr. recommended that an Iron Man suit be designed that would fit into a suitcase, like in the comics and "Iron Man" (1994). *Writer Shane Black recommended that Tony Stark's characterization be inspired by J. Robert Oppenheimer, a scientist who had worked on the atomic bomb but after witnessing his creation's destructive potential defamed himself as "the Destroyer of Worlds" and sank into depression. *According to director Jon Favreau, the Mandarin in this film allows for "incorporating the whole pantheon of villains". The main influences on the Mandarin's characterization were J.R.R. Tolkien's Dark Lord Sauron; Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi (1983) and The Godfather: Part II (1974)'s Michael Corleone. *Renowned animator Genndy Tartakovsky was hired to storyboard the film's action sequences. *Emily Blunt was set to star as Black Widow but had to pull out due scheduling conflicts with her movie Gulliver's Travels (2010). *Robert Downey Jr. recommended screenwriter Justin Theroux, who did Downey's Tropic Thunder (2008), to Jon Favreau to write the film's script. *To prepare for his role as Whiplash, Mickey Rourke paid a visit to Butyrka Prison, Moscow. *The character of Whiplash (Mickey Rourke) is a combination of Iron Man's enemies Whiplash (who possesses a specially-designed razor/acid whip) and the Crimson Dynamo (who wears armor that can control electricity). *Samuel L. Jackson was promised that Nick Fury would be given more screen time by director Jon Favreau. Jackson almost didn't return to play Fury, due to problems with contract negotiations, but secured a landmark nine-picture deal to play Nick Fury not only in this film but in many other Marvel Studio productions. *Jon Favreau's first sequel as a director and as an actor. External Links Category:Iron Man Category:Feature films